


What to Wear

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece in which Oliver is indecisive and Percy couldn’t care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR all the way baby
> 
> Notes: My annual Percy/Oliver St. Patty’s day fanfic

Oliver was used to early morning practices on any given day, but with his traditional nine-to-five Monday-through-Friday, Percy relished being able to sleep late on the weekends. So when Oliver nudged him awake far too early this Saturday morning and then did not even offer sex as a consolation, Percy wasn’t in the best of moods. Unfortunately, he spent most of his time and effort just trying to stay awake and spent little time trying to display his displeasure at the time.

So it seemed to Oliver that Percy’s lack of comment was simply because he thought Oliver had not found the right ensemble just yet. “What do you think of this one?” Oliver said, turning and holding up a pair of trousers and a green sweater. Percy blinked repeatedly and gave a noncommittal shrug. Oliver sighed and ditched them dismissively.

He turned back around, rifling through the wardrobe. Percy frowned, looking at Oliver’s back. Usually seeing Oliver from behind was a wholly enjoyable affair, and Oliver was fresh out of the shower and still dripping. But he had a large, thick towel around his waist, giving Percy absolutely no view of his arse. Without much to look at, Percy’s eyes started to close. He pinched himself trying to keep them open and failing.

“How about this?” Oliver asked, turning with a pair of green running pants and a black turtleneck. Percy pulled his eyes open, wincing as the need to go back to sleep battled with him. Oliver took it as a bad sign as well and dropped the clothes into the growing pile on the floor.

“I just can’t figure out what to wear. It’s got to be something casual since I’m heading to practice, but then I’m having lunch with you later…” Oliver stood, staring at his clothes. “Why don’t I own more green clothes?”

It was the same thing every year with them. Celebrating their anniversary on St. Patrick’s Day created such high expectations. There was already so much celebrating and drinking and traditions. The most important of which, of course, was wearing something green. There would be a considerable amount of pinching and teasing if green were forgotten.

“This? You’d like me in this, right?” Oliver asked, turning and practically pouting, displaying a bright green sleeveless shirt that would barely cover his chest.

Percy could not help but burst out laughing. He rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head. “Come here, Oliver,” he said, patting the bed.

Oliver walked over and sat down, waiting with curiosity.

Percy reached over and took hold of the towel around Oliver’s waist. He gave it a sudden, quick yank and it came free, falling on the bed and revealing Oliver’s considerable manhood. “Now this…” Percy said with an approving nod. “This is what I like to see you most in.” He ran a finger around Oliver’s thigh from the outside to the inside until Oliver shivered and jumped.

Then, grinning down at Percy, Oliver jumped him. And Percy decided this was a much more pleasant method of staying awake.


End file.
